What little Petra saw
by Kinnori1204
Summary: The four-year-old Petra is dying to meet Santa. How will daddy Beast Boy fulfill his little angel's wish? If you don't wanna grow up, READ IT! ( A.N.: New and IMPROVISED! One replacing THREE! Thanx to my dear friend A Mad Man who wrote this cool chapter :D R&R *C:) )
1. The Wait

**What little Petra saw**

...  
_(( Hello everyone. I'm awfully SORRY for my last stupid story, and I'm glad I threw it away. This is my new story. Dedicated to Christmas :). We pledge on this joyous event that we can implement the teachings of our beloved savior Jesus Christ, and realize the painful times he passed through only to present what is good for man.))_

_((Enjoy. And that's an order ;P))_

...

_((DISCLAIMER: I don't own "the Teen Titans" series nor the "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus" song. They are owned by the "Warner Bros" and the "Jackson Five" respectively. For the record, this very story is totally under my ownership :). ))_

...

It's been quite a long time the legendary Teen Titans superhero team broke up, and everyone is leading their respective grown- up lives. The Civil life.

Dick Grayson, aka Robin the Boy Wonder (or Blunder, whatever you wanna call him) is leading a "Happily Ever After" life with his Queen Kori Anders, the former Teen Titan Starfire of Tamaran.

Victor Stone, the former bad-guy-butt-kicking tinman Cyborg, didn't get married, and has pledged never to, though he has got millions of female admirers wanting to take his hand. Bad luck for them, for Sarasim was the only one who won his heart, and no one can Ever take her place in anyway.

And as for the remaining two, it's been almost 7 years Garfield Mark Logan and Rachel Roth (aka Beast Boy and Raven respectively) got married, and about 5 years they gave birth to their only daughter, Petra. They chose the name "Petra" in remembrance of their long lost beloved friend, the Mysterious Terra.

And this is how life lead them.

The answer is:  
Blowing in the wind

But still,  
Life is Beautiful.

...

Christmas is knocking at the door and Garfield and Raven have begun the decorations. And sweet little Petra can't wait to see Santa. She was told uncountable times that Santa would come only to leave presents under their Xmas tree, but how would you keep the four-year-old away from her unbound thoughts?

The preschooler waited for Santa with her eyes wide open, two hands leaned upon the window glass and her mind wandering in her world of fantastic childish imaginations. She would stare out through the window all day if her parents hadn't tried diverting her attention. Unfortunately, their success wouldn't go far enough, because Petra had to ask for a LOT of gifts and wishes from Santa.

She waited, waited and waited.

And at her room's door, her parents together watched their beautiful little child staring at the sky to see Santa come in his reindeer sledge. Hopes and expectations abound.

...

"We should do something for her, Garfield", Raven's growing concern for their little daughter was evident in her tone.

"But how could I be Santa, Rae? I'm green, and if you haven't noticed, Santa isn't Green!", replies a rather irritated though worried Beast Boy.

"I know, but..."

Raven was cut off by her dear husband, who almost yelled at her ears,  
"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BREAK HER LITTLE HEART LIKE THAT?! ARE YOU GONNA BE SANTA YOURSELF OR DO SOME SORTA MAGIC AND..."

Now Beast Boy was cut off by her recently enlightened woman,  
"Magic...?  
MAGIC!  
Garfield! You're a genius!"

Before Garfield could realize her words, we was pulled by his collar and given the most wonderful kiss by this wonderful woman.

Raven continued, " Magic is a part of my soul. I'm partly made out of it. So, I have to practice magic to keep my powers perfect. And my powers to keep me perfect..."

"Will you stop the explanation and skip to the main part, Rae?", asked Beast Boy, who got rather confused by Raven's activities.

"... I'm saying that I've still got my magic books and potions, and maybe...

...I'll be able to find some spell or potion that will temporarily vanish your green skin tone."

Getting enlightened by the dark empath's words, he gave his famous toothy grin and stole yet another kiss from her.

"I love you, Raven!"

"Yeah, your love has increased suddenly, I can see that.", sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Aw,.. Come on, Rae!", pouted he.

Raven suddenly got angry by Garfield's unneeded fuss, and said,  
"Are you gonna shout unnecessarily like this and get my daughter up scared?"

"Oh... Sorry!" Beast Boy begged pardon. He dared ask his enraged wife in a scared tone, "O my goodness! She's asleep, isn't she!"

Beast Boy went blank thinking if he'd done something unforgivable until was confirmed by Raven that his little angel was fast asleep.

"Phew!", he sighed.

...

The next morning Raven got the whole morning daily schedule well- ordered, as usual. Sending her little one off to Kindergarten and her unwilling husband to office, she managed her time to search for any potion or spell for changing skin color temporarily, which should be done before her office time. By the boon of her well- controlled powers, she was able to find a potion which would serve the exact purpose. And she took no more than half an hour to find and study the potion.

A superhero indeed!

...

After dinner, Garfield and Raven put little Petra to sleep and took the potion to task.

"Just one drop in a half cup of water, and ready to go!", exclaimed Raven.

"You... sure about this, Rae?"

"What do you think?",she questioned back.

She prepared the potion properly and gave it to him.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and declared,

"Here goes nothing!"

He gulped up the whole prepared potion in a breath. He felt a burning sensation down his throat, through his stomach, but his attention was suddenly diverted towards Raven, who had screamed abnormally.

Beast Boy got frightened and before he could do or ask anything, Raven grabbed his hand and took him in front of the big mirror in their room.

"I can't believe this", the words unconsciously slipped from his mouth. He was all fair and blond... just like he was before his great incident.

"Neither can I", Raven's words reminded him of her presence.

"You're looking ... Handsome, Garfield", commented Raven, in a rather playful manner.

"As if I never were one?", flirted her spouse.

"Oh Garfield!... Stop talking!". Then, she planted two soft little kisses on his two fair cheeks.

"This really is unbelievable", she gasped.

"But why didn't you give me this before?", asked Garfield in his childish tone.

Raven calmly replied, " I love the way you are, Gar..."

The two stood in front of the mirror, all eyes on Garfield's reflection on it.

...

The potion's effect lasted an hour, as it was supposed to.

Garfield prayed, "Please let it work on the right time!"

...

(( If you've liked it, then Stay TUNED for the Main Chapter!))

(( I shouldn't be begging for reviews, should I? Was this good enough?))


	2. What little Petra saw

**What little Petra saw**

...

_(( Hello everybody! Check out the latest ONE chapter replacing the Previous THREE. Petra is Manipulatively Adorable, and BB is the Beast Dad... I mean BEST DaD ever!_

_Read it: it won't kill, I promise :) ))_

..

It was late, dusk had just fallen on Christmas Eve, and was abound. Little Petra, barely awake, was at risk of falling from her perch above the staircase. From there, she watched and waited for a fat man, clad in red, to be squished down the chimney and presents prepped for her. "I bet that th'anta will be her th'oon. Right, Teddy" Question the adorably midget with a slight lisp to her ragged stuffed bear. Said bear nodded in response. "What am I getted thi'th year, Santa Teddy? A friend, ju'th't for you? Candy?!" Petra bounced with the thought of delicate Xmas sweets and chocolates. "I don't know Petra." Mouthed Petra, pretending to be her bear, in a deeper voice.

...

"Garfield, honey." Raven called to once green wonder balancing on the roof of their suburban dwelling. "Yeah Dear?" He responded out of instinct, the majority of his attention on not landing on his pale wife. "Good luck." The slight smile clenching at Raven's mouth, honest and true, magnified Beast Boy's anywhere from three to seven times.

And so, off with a pop, Raven teleported into her room while Garfield climbed down the chimney. The tight space was riddled with soot, which soon stained both 'Santa' and Beast Boy. "Dude! I just got this cleaned!" Against everyone's beliefs, Beast Boy actually cared about being clean… but just not cleaning. He attempted to shuffle down further, but had seemed to become stuck. He had some wiggle room, but it was unlikely that he would get out without help.  
Yet, much to his surprize, BB came rolling out the chimney. Though he could have sworn that a certain onyx energy gave him a 'gentle' shove in the right direction. Standing and stretching, Beast Boy gave his best "Ho Ho Ho!" and attempt at popping his spine out of his kidneys and back into place. "I've got to lose some weight! It gets harder every year. I'll remind Misses Clause to help me go on a diet…" He thought about his statement for a moment, "Maybe next year" Chuckled Beast Boy with his best Santa impression.  
An unmistakable squealing came from above, but he paid it no mind, he was an acteur after all. "Now, whose house was this again?" Beast Boy took on the classic thinking pose, completed with the beard stroking and foot tapping. "Oh! Yes! Little miss Petra Logan, such a sweet girl." Beast Boy, or 'Santa', reached into his bag, and started to pull out various perfectly wrapped gifts, courtesy of Raven. After about five or six presents, 'Santa' stopped, claiming, "That should do it. After all, we should leave a few presents for all the other boys and girls."  
Petra could have sworn that her heart stopped beating when she saw Saint Nicholas bury his face into the chimney, and start his dreadful climb. She shook her teddy awake, as it was a brown bear in the middle of winter, and commenced her excited babbling, possibly waking her neighbours. "Oh my goodness! I th'aw th'anta! How couldn't have I th'poke to him teddy?" There was only a silence after her question, "Teddy! Wake up!" She shook the poor stuffed bear with all her might, definitely waking. "I have to tell Mom!" She finally exclaimed after listening to the sleepy droll off the bear.  
Crawling down from her perch, Petra ran across the hall to her parents open room, where she stopped with a shook. Within the fire lit room, lit via a fireplace, was Santa and Raven… kissing. Petra was unsure of what to do, and she could hardly even consider answering a few of her questions. Where was Dad, why was Santa still here, and most importantly, why was Santa kissing her mother? Out of some unknown combination of emotions, Petra ran to her room, her she waited till dawn, or until she fell asleep.

...

It was the annual Titans Christmas Party, and most of the guest had arrived. Kid Flash, no longer a kid but some sort of 'man-child', guarded his heavily pregnant wife, Jinx. Bumblebee attempted to flirt with Cyborg, but was getting nowhere. Más and Menos, all grown up, were chatting in Spanish to Pantha, everyone knew that the speedy twins could speak English but choose not to. Various other guest hung around, including family and friends of a few of them. The Super detective, Batman, was there, if only for Nightwing. Blackfire, wearing a very stylish power inhibiting necklace, glared from a corner. And finally, everyone's children ran about, playing with all their cool toys they got Christmas morning. Petra, usually an active and outgoing child, sat in the corner next to Blackfire, who didn't know she was there.

...

"Petra? Are you ok?" Beast Boy came running to her. He had been looking for her, and the fact that she wasn't trying to be the centre of attention was very unusual. "Are you hurt?" Petra only shook her head, unsure of how to speak. "Then what's wrong?" He asked once more, ignoring the glare from Blackfire. Yet Petra remained stoic and silent, her fist clenching painfully into Beast Boy's hands. This only worried him more, so picking her up from beneath the armpits, he carried her back over to his wife, mostly…  
Along the way, Petra had gathered enough courage to speak, or as it was often with her, yell. "I saw Mommy ki'thing Th'anta!" There was no doubt that everyone in the party heard them, and both Raven and Beast Boy lit up like a Christmas tree. The green hero only chuckled from the embarrassment, trying to find his wife, before he was consumed by a dark energy. Soon he found himself in Raven's old room, which had been left untouched for years. Yet, in the oddly festive room, two parents were unsure what to say, but they played it by ear.  
"What exactly did you see, honey?" Petra only whispered, "Mommy and Th'anta ki'thing in your room." Beast Boy, was taking the lead in this, and force Raven a soft smile on her face. "It's ok dear, you're not in trouble." Petra sneezed, "Then why was Th'anta ki'thing Mom?" Raven now took lead, Beast Boy had never been good at lying. "He wasn't, it wasn't Santa…" Raven ignored the horrified look on both Petra's and Beast Boy's faces. "It was your father. You see, Santa was running a little late, so he called up some of his friends to help.  
The silence could be cut with a knife, or Beast Boy's claws, and both Raven and said clawed hero prayed to god above that she would take the lie, and god was apparently feeling kind. Petra smiled the largest smile either of the two heroes had ever seen. "Does this mean that daddy is a friend of Santa?" Raven put on a mock offended face. "Me too, I'm his friend as well!" Raven was 'offended' but also as happy as she was at her wedding, for the look on her little girl's face was worth ten time the weight of Titans Tower in gold.

...

"So… she believes that you're a friend of Santa" Nightwing, formerly Robin, sat next to Beast Boy drinking some beer. "I have Raven to thank for that." Responded Beast Boy, ignoring his wife's protests about the statement. "I imagine you being one of his elves, not his impersonator." This time the roles were reversed, with Raven laughing and Beast Boy protesting. "Don't worry, I'll speak not a word. Starfire still believes in Santa you know." All three of them looked into the crowd to see Star sitting in Santa's lap, a line, or mob, of children in front. They could see little Petra shoving her way through the line, and climbing up onto Star's lap. "But hey it could be worse, did you hear? Cyborg is going to try to build some children." All three of them started laughing.  
None of them noticed the brawl over Santa on the other side of the room, the two generals being Petra and Starfire.

...

_(( Yeah, A Mad Man is awesome :D))_


End file.
